


The First Kiss

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I think I am running too high on coffee, M/M, at this point I am questioning why am I writing this, awkward boys in love, like i don't think i do fluff well?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: The one where Nico and Will had their first kiss.





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You know what is hard? Writing kissing scene is hard.

* * *

 

They were sitting next to each other by the lake, legs hanging above the water, and the afternoon sunlight of summer gently warmed their skin.

Will said something that made Nico laugh, and everything, _everything_ was just so bright.

Maybe because it was summer.  Maybe it was because Will was here.

Probably. Nico didn’t really want to think about it.

“I like it,” Will said.

Nico turned his head to Will. Will was staring at him with a gentle look in his blue eyes. With a soft smile on his lips.

“What?”

“You, laughing like that,” Will said. “I like it.”

A sudden rush of heat spreading inside of Nico, along with a flutter in his stomach.

He liked it. He liked it if he did something that Will liked.

And it’s almost hypocritical, as it was Will who taught him not to worry too much about what people thought of him, but at the same time, Nico wanted to know what Will thought of him.

“Oh,” he said. He bit his lower lip, trying to stop a smile, but felt that he was failing. He looked down, watching his distorted reflection on the water.

Will didn’t say anything. After a while Nico lifted his head up. Will was staring at him, still with that gentle look. But there was something else, something that Nico could not exactly name.

“Will?” He asked warily, tilting his head to the left as he studied Will’s expression, trying to figure out what it was behind Will’s eyes. “What is it?” Nico asked.

Will licked his lower lip, and his eyes flickered down from Nico’s eyes. Will quickly looked away from Nico.

“I just…” Will said, but he paused and looked down. He sighed and shook his head. “Never mind,” he said, half-mumbling, still refused to look at Nico.

“Hey,” Nico nudged Will’s side with his elbow. “You said I can tell you anything since…we’re boyfriends now,” Nico said. The word _boyfriend_ still felt a bit foreign in his tongue.  Didn’t mean he dislikes it though. It was just still felt unreal, sometimes.

Will turned his head. He looked at Nico from beneath his long eyelashes, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, I am happy we are,” Will said.

“So it also means _you_ can tell me anything, right?”

Will bit his lower lip, and looked down again. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

“What if I promise that whatever it is that you’re going to say, it would not end up with me shadow traveling to Hades knows where?”

Will laughed. The laugh lingered as a smile on his lips when he looked at Nico. “Fair enough.”

“So,” Nico said. “What is it?”

Will stared at Nico and Nico was positive that Will was blushing.

“I… I just… really want to kiss you.”

Nico let out a small gasp. His heart stopped working for a second. His ears and neck suddenly felt hot.

“Oh,” Nico said as Will quickly looked away from him again. Will stubbornly fixed his eyes on his lap now, where his fingers were interlacing together.

“I’m sorry…” Will said, voice barely a whisper.

Nico didn’t think that Will needed to say that he was sorry, to feel sorry. Because Nico would be lying if he said _he_ never thought about it.

It was just…

Nico was not sure that he was ready yet.

It took a few days before Nico didn’t flinch with a sudden urge to pull his hand away from Will in those first days in the infirmary. It took a few weeks before Nico let Will touch him casually, a few more weeks for him to let Will’s touch linger.

They were just become boyfriends for like three months now, and they didn't even hold hands in front of other people until three weeks after they became boyfriends.

It was hard for Nico to trust people, to let someone other than Hazel and Reyna ~~invaded~~ came into his personal space. But there was just something about Will that had made Nico just can not help it but to trust him.

And now, Nico was so glad that he trusted Will.

But still.

 _Kissing_ Will?

“Uh…” Nico looked down to the water, absently swaying his legs.

Hundreds of thoughts were running through his mind. He was not ready. But they were _boyfriends_. Wasn’t kissing something that boyfriends do? He wanted it but not really or maybe he wanted it but…

“I’m…” Nico’s heart was in his throat. He trusted Will, right? And it meant that he could be completely honest with Will, right?

Nico stole a glance at Will, who still kept his eyes on his folded hands.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Will…” Nico said. And for a second he freaked out. What if Will got mad at him?

The thought of Will getting mad at him was so _so_ terrifying, Nico lifted his head up and turned his neck to his side. And Will was smiling at him.

A rush of relief washed over Nico to see that warm smile.

“Don’t be,” Will said. “It’s okay.”

Nico’s heart beating a little bit too quick. “Maybe… Next time?”

Will’s eyes were smiling too as he gave Nico a single nod.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Will said. “Whenever we’re ready.”

Will’s hand moved to cover Nico’s. Nico stared at Will’s tanned skin over his. He flipped his hand, so he could hold Will’s hand. He looked up, and Will’s smile and eyes were telling him the words without him saying it.

_We’re okay._

If it was with Will, then even okay was already a perfect one for Nico.

 

*******

The night breeze was a bit cool, Will slid his left hand into the pocket of his jeans. But his right hand was warm enough from Nico’s hand that he was holding as they walked to Hades Cabin from the campfire.

Yeah, the campfire and smores and sing along were always nice. But walking with Nico in this comfortable silence that they shared was also nice.

Very nice.

It has been almost four months since Will gathered all the courage and asked Nico to be his boyfriends yet Will still could not believe that Nico said yes. It still felt something so surreal that Nico let Will to be a part of Nico’s life. It just felt like a dream that Nico let him be the one who was holding his hand and the shoulder where Nico would lean on as they sat together, side by side.

It took time. It took patience.

But Will just so glad that they were together now. That Nico trusted him.

Once they reached the cabin, Nico took a step forward as he let go of Will’s hand. Will hesitantly pulled his hand and slid it into his pocket.

Nico turned on his heels, slightly smiling. Soft light from the full moon above playing shadow over Nico’s face, and he looked ethereal. Some rebellious strands of hair falling on Nico’s forehead, covering his eyebrows, and Will could not stop himself from gently brushing those hair away.

“Thanks, Will,” Nico said. There was a faint smile on his lips. Barely visible, but Will knew that it was there, and Will knew it was for him.

Will tucked another strand of hair behind Nico’s ear, feeling how soft it was against his finger.

“Sleep well, darling,” Will said.

For a second, Nico’s gaze fell down to the gray gravel he was standing on. But Will didn’t fail to notice the way Nico bit his lower lip, the twitch at the corner of his lips, like he was trying to hold back a smile.

Nico looked up again. His dark eyes were soft and gentle. “You too, Sunshine.”

Will watched the way Nico’s lips moved as he said the words and for a second, there was this strange want to trace those lips with his finger, to taste them with his own.

“Will?”

Will blinked. Nico stared at him and something in those eyes made something strange pull in his chest.

“Will? What is it?”

Will could feel his face was heating up and he could not, did not really want to say what was it that just flashed through his mind.

He looked away as his hand flew to the back of his neck.  

“I’m just…” Will paused and cleared his throat. He turned his neck back to look at Nico but somehow his eyes darted to Nico’s lips again before he could stop it. Will looked down, trying to tell his heart to calm down.

“Hey, Will?” Nico touched his arm, just a little bit below the elbow, and let his hand stay there. Nico’s hand was a bit cold as usual but it still sent a rush of heat in Will’s vein. Will blinked again.

He looked back at Nico.

“I’m… I don’t think…. I’m ready yet…?” Nico said carefully, half-whispering at Will.

Will didn’t know whether he was terrified of the fact that Nico could read his mind, or he was happy about it, so he wouldn’t have to say it by himself.

Will stared at Nico. There was this light in Nico’s eyes that was like the charcoal in a fireplace.

Without even thinking, Will smiled.

“It’s okay,” Will said.

Nico said nothing but he kept his eyes at Will. And this time, there was this intensity that made Will’s heart did a backflip.

“But…” Nico said softly as he tightened his hand just a bit on Will’s arm. “I think… I can…”

Will raised his eyebrows in confusion. He tilted his head to the left.

“Neeks? What-“

Will never finished his sentence as Nico suddenly tiptoed and pressed his lips against Will’s cheek.

Will inhaled sharply but Nico already pulled away.

Will stared at Nico with wide eyes, and Nico stared back at him. Even with only the light from the moon, Will could see how Nico’s was blushing furiously, his chest moving up and down rapidly.

Two or three seconds passed by but it felt much longer than that. Will couldn’t look away from Nico and he desperately wanted to say something, but his brain froze as his heart was thumping like crazy in his chest.

“Uh… Good night, Will,” Nico said. Before Will could say anything, Nico already pulled the door open and stepped in into his cabin.

The next second, Will was staring at the closed door. He slowly lifted his hand, and carefully touched his right cheek, the patch of skin where Nico’s warm lips were there just a few seconds ago.

Will turned on his heels and he could feel a wide stupid grin spread out on his face. He punched the air and half-screeched in delight.

_Nico just kissed him._

Okay, it was just a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. But still, his most beautiful, gorgeous, boyfriend just lied his lips on Will’s cheeks.

Will’s face could split into two because of the grin that he had, but he could not care less.

He felt like walking on the clouds as he made his way back to the Apollo Cabin.

 

*******

Nico peeked through the curtain of his window, watching Will’s back who was practically hopping as he walked away from Hades Cabin.

Nico’s heart still beating like crazy but at the same time he felt warm and fuzzy inside.

 _He just kissed_ his most wonderful, amazing boyfriend.

Okay, maybe it was just on the cheek.

But it was a start.

When he fell asleep later that night, Nico still had the smile on his face.

 

*******

 

Will knocked on Nico’s door. He knew that he was early, so he was slightly surprised when it didn’t take long for Nico to open his door.

Nico opened the door just a little, just enough for him to peek at Will with half of his body hidden behind the door.

“Will?” he asked. “What is it?”

Will ran a nervous hand over his head. “Can I come in?”

It took two full seconds before Nico nodded, and opened the door wider. Will stepped in and turned around, waiting until Nico closed the door.

“Nico?”

Nico made a non-committal sound but kept staring at his feet.

“Nico.”

Nico lifted his gaze up, peeking at Will from under his thick eyelashes.

“Yes?”

“You, Death Boy, you have been unfair to me. And no, you can’t do that. I can’t let you.”

“Huh?” Nico lifted his head up now, meeting Will’s eyes with confusion painted on his face. “What?”

Will crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, pretending to look annoyed.

“You just…kissed my cheek and won’t let me do the same to you?”

Will was trying so hard to school his face into a serious expression. But it was so hard when in front of him Nico started to blush furiously.

“How unfair is that?” Will said.

Nico looked away from Will. “I… I never said you…can’t do the same…”

Will’s heart fluttered.

“Can I?”

Nico flashed a glance at Will for a second before looking away again, fixing his gaze at the window. But he nodded.

Will’s heart suddenly felt too big for his chest. He took a small step forward, and slowly leaned down. He pressed his lips against Nico’s cheek, and let his lips stayed there for a while.

Will pulled back and there was a rush of warm bubbles inside of him. Nico slowly turning his head back, and looked up at Will. His cheeks were in rosy color and the shy smile curling up on his lips was practically the most beautiful thing that Will has ever seen.

And Will could not hold it anymore. The warm bubbles inside of him explode out into peals of laughter as he pulled Nico into his arms.

Nico mumbled something about having a dork as a boyfriend but he let Will hold him close, and buried his face against Will’s chest.

 

*******

Later that night, and the nights after that, kisses on the cheek and forehead were their ways of saying good night.

 

*******

Days were slowly getting shorter as summer gently coming to an end. The afternoon sunlight seeping in from between the leaves above them, as Nico weaved a flower crown.

Will watching him quietly as he sat with his back against the tree.

“Who taught you to do that?”

Nico ran a finger over a blue flower. “My Mama,” he said, smiling at the nostalgic feeling.

Nico shifted from where he was sitting to get closer to Will.

“Come here,” he said, holding the flower crown in his hand.

Will leaned down, and Nico carefully placed the flower crown on Will’s head.

“There,” he said, and Will straightened back.

He grinned at Nico. “How do I look?”

Nico smiled. The blue and white flowers are a beautiful contrast over Will’s golden hair, and his blue eyes were like the sky on a lazy summer day.

“Pretty,” Nico said.

Will smiled as he took Nico’s hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed his wrist softly. Nico held Will’s hand back, enjoying Wills’ warm skin against his.

Nico looked up at the flowers on Will’s hair, then down to his eyes.

Will squeezed his hand just a bit, and Nico’s eyes flicked down to Wills’ lips.

Will’s lips were curled up at the corner, His lips were this pink color and it looked so soft and Nico started to wonder how would it feel if he pressed his lips there, whether it would taste something, anything?

“Nico?”

Nico let out a small gasp of surprise. His eyes quickly darted back to Will’s eyes.

“Will?” He said with a shaky voice. He lifted up his hand, the tip of his finger hovering just above the skin on Will’s chin. “Can… I…”

Nico let his question hung in the air. But Will gave him a microscopic nod. Nico bit his lips and braced himself to lifted his hand just a bit higher. He slowly, gently traced Will’s lower lip with the pad of his finger. Will’s eyes shut closed, his long eyelashes creating a light shadow just above his cheekbones.

Once he reached the left corner, he traced backward, and stopped right in the middle. Nico put the lightest pressure there, and Will opened his eyes again. He gently caught Nico’s hand, and kept his eyes right at Nico’s as he brought Nico’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on Nico’s knuckles.

“Nico?”

Nico’s breathing got heavier and he just not could take his eyes away from Will.

“Can…” Will stopped. He took a deep breath and he was probably leaning his face closer to Nico. Probably.

Because thinking was the last thing that Nico could do now.

“I..” Will said and stopped again. He licked his lower lip and Nico’s throat suddenly felt dry.

“I… I really want to kiss you now…” Will said, half- whispering.

Nico swallowed.  “Uh… Me too…” he whispered, and leaning forward, just a bit closer, just a bit closer.

“Can… I?”

Nico’s heart was going crazy in his chest and he wished he could say something, but his throat was too dry and he could not form a single word in his brain. His mind was frantically processing the sight of Will’s eyes that were just so so close now, that three dots of freckles at the left tip of Will’s lips and the faint smile of citrus from Will.

He nodded.

He watched as Will slowly leaned forward, making the distance between their faces even closer now.  Will’s eyes were so blue and his lips looked so soft and-

Nico’s hand suddenly flew to hold Will’s upper arm.

“Will,” he said. “Should I… close my eyes?”

Because he had no idea.

He never kissed anyone before. _No one_ ever kissed him before.

He had no idea how this supposed to work.

Will bit his lip.

“Uh, maybe?”

Nico pulled back, still gripping Will’s arm.

“Do _you_ close your eyes when you kiss?”

Will’s cheek quickly changed color into scarlet. Will shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I… I never kissed anyone before.”

Nico’s eyebrow shot up. “Really?”

Will was all flustered when he nodded. “I… I never wanted to.. .do it before. With anyone else. Until I met you.”

Nico’s heart melted inside as Nico stared at Will, could hardly believe in what Will just said.

“Oh,” he said as he ducked his head down.  A second later, he looked up again, carefully placing his hand on Will’s waist, trying to ground himself because everything was like swirling in bright colors now.

In front of him, Will smiled.

“Uh… Maybe… close our eyes?” he said as he gently cupped Nico’s cheek. He chuckled lightly, sounding nervous. “I… I mean… I think in movies, they close their eyes?”

Nico licked his lower lip again, his heart hammering inside his chest.

“Okay,” he said. He watched as Will tilted his head a bit, and Nico’s eyes were zeroed in at Will’s lips.

“Ready?” Will asked, running the pad of his thumb over Nico’s jawline. Nico gave him a single nod.

Will leaned forward so slowly, and Nico’s eyes flicked up to Will’s eyes. Will was closing his eyes as his face coming closer, and Nico shut his eyes closed too. Instinctively, Nico’s other hand flew to Will’s hand that was cradling his cheek, trying to anchor himself to reality as he felt like he was drowning in an intoxicating dream.

For a split second, Nico could feel Will’s damp warm breath ghosting against the skin above his lips. Then it was Will’s lips against his.

Nico inhaled a sharp breath as thousand of fireworks suddenly just lit up inside of him.

Will stayed still, just let his lips there against Nico’s but Nico needed more. Will’s lips were warm and there was this trace of sweetness on his lips that made Nico already craving for more. Without thinking, Nico pressed his lips a bit firmer as his hand that was over Will’s flew to the back of Will’s head, slightly pressing his head.

Will let out a small content sigh as he too, pressed his lips against Nico’s, deepening the kiss.

It was like everything around them was falling apart but Will and this kiss were the only real thing. Will and the strands of his hair between Nico’s finger. Will and his warm lips that were moving gently against his, like trying to map the details of Nico’s lips with his own.

It was probably just lasted a few seconds or maybe it was longer than that? Nico didn’t know. Then it was the dizzying sensation and the need of air that made him slowly, hesitantly pull himself away from Will.

Will was still closing his eyes, lips slightly parted. Nico could see the Will’s chest was moving up and down rapidly. And judging from his own ragged breathing, probably Nico was the same too.

Nico stared at Will, his hair was messy golden curls and his face now the color of cherry and Nico could not believe how this beautiful boy in front of him just kissed him.

The fond affection towards Will bubbled up inside Nico, and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward again and kissed the tip of Will’s nose.

Nico pulled back, and watched as Will opened his eyes slowly. Once his blue eyes met Nico’s, a smile bloomed on his lips, lighting up his whole face.

“I can’t believe I just had my first kiss with the most gorgeous boy in the world,” Will whispered, still looking awed and dazed.

Nico bit his lip but couldn’t hold a giggle from escaping. He ducked his head down and Will reached out to pull him into his arms. Nico buried his face against Will’s chest and the giggle burst out even more into a laughter. Nico could not even think why he was laughing except that he was so so happy. And with Will’s arms around him, wrapping him in this familiar warmth and the citrusy scent, Nico felt so safe, felt like he was home.

Will pressed a kiss on the top of his head, and Nico looked up.

“I think I like it,” Nico said. “Kissing you, I mean.”

Will grinned and pressed a light kiss on the tip of Nico’s nose.

“Good to know that,” Will said. His eyes were as warm as his smile and Nico could not think of anything more beautiful than the sight right in front of him now.

“Because I think kissing you is definitely one of my favorite thing to do now,” Will said.

“Well,” Nico said, tracing Will’s lip with his finger. “Then maybe you should do it again. And again.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and feedbacks are always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
